Triple Layered Sky
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: Even after everything, they'll always need each other. One-Hundred drabbles on the friendship between Byakuran, Yuni, and Tsunayoshi.
1. Energy

**Disclaimer: Yuni, Tsunayoshi, Byakuran and anything else you may recognize do not belong to me. **

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Energy

* * *

"Good morning Tsunayoshi-kun," Yuni stated.

Her smile was a little lopsided and Tsuna's eyebrows knitted together as he watched the way she wobbled in her chair.

"Are you okay, Yuni-chan?" he questioned as he sat down.

"Haha, I'm perfectly fine," Yuni answered, her voice far off as she waved a hand dismissively.

Byakuran snorted into the mug he was drinking out of, and Tsuna grimaced at the sheer amount marshmallows dusted in candy canes layering the top of it, "It's not nice to lie to Tsunayoshi-kun like that, Yuni."

Tsuna frowned, ordering a caramel mocha from the waitress and turning back to Yuni as Byakuran ordered another piece of strawberry cake, "Yuni-chan, whatever it is you can tell me."

"I'm okay honestly!" Yuni declared. "I'm just a little sleepy. I'm not used to waking up this early in the morning."

"We could have scheduled later," Tsuna declared.

She shook her head, "No, no. You and Byakuran both have things going on today, just because I like to sleep in late doesn't mean I don't still want to meet up with you."

"Maa I appreciate the sentiment Yuni," Byakuran drawled, as he leaned back, the waitress leaving with their order. "But next time can you come without Gamma? He's looking at me like he's contemplating my murder."

Tsuna let out a nervous laugh, "I don't think that's going to change, Byakuran..."

* * *

**E/n: **Hello everyone! Wow I can't imagine the last time I posted a new story on FF since Like a Boss and Harry Potter take up so much of my time!

So for now I'll be updating every Saturday and Sunday [possibly more over the week depending on how free/far along in my other stories I am] but once we get past the first 50 of Like a Boss I'll alternate Like a Boss's last fifty and this story every day!

I can't wait to see how all of you like this story!


	2. Perfect World

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Perfect World

* * *

Byakuran had his hands behind his head as he walked into Tsunayoshi's office, finding Yuni sitting on the corner of Tsuna's desk as she spoke, "It's strangely quiet around here Tsunayoshi-kun. I didn't get attacked by a single guardian on my way up."

"Did you ever consider the possibility that my guardians actually have better things to do then worry about you, when your an _ally?" _Tsuna questioned, propping his chin on his hand and looking at him.

"They always bother me though, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Byakuran sung. "Mukuro is always trying to kill me, Kyoya is always trying to protect your honor or something by 'biting me to death', and Hayato always sprouting nonsense about me trying to kill you again!"

Yuni giggled, "Your guardians are so energetic Tsunayoshi-kun."

"I'm not sure that's such a good thing Yuni-chan," Tsuna answered with a nervous laugh. To Byakuran he said, "They're not here. Yamamoto is off visiting Squalo, I suspect I'm going to get a bill in the morning for letting that happen, and Chrome is on her honeymoon with Ken. My siblings are all at school and everyone else is gone on missions."

"Ah." Byakuran hummed as he sat himself on the desk as Yuni had, crossing his legs as he grabbed his bag of marshmallows from where he'd tucked them into the waist band of his jeans, "It's a nice change but I think noise suits this place much better."

"I think so too," Yuni agreed with a wide grin. "This place is pretty fantastic when everyone is here."

Tsuna gave a small smile, "It'd be great if they could just stop destroying the mansion."

Byakuran threw his head back, laughing, "It's a good thing perfect worlds don't exist then because I find it entirely too amusing to hear about their destruction."

"You only say that because you're allowed to eat in restaurants! I can't even go to my favorite restaurant place anymore because Mukuro got us banned when Chrome's steak was undercooked once!"

* * *

**E/n: **Hey guys! Thanks for all the positive reviews and follows even though the story has just started!

I want to give a super special thanks to Bleach-ed Nat-su because even though I've never talked to her, she's always reading my stories and encouraging me! Unless she unfollowed me, she even follows me on tumblr and it means a lot to me that she's so willing to put up with me through all of these stories and hiatus's and coming backs. So yeah: thank you so much and if there's ever anything I can do to make you happier when your sad please tell me! You're an important person to me, in a weird sort of we've-never-spoken way!

About the chapter though. I wanted to address the way they address each other.

So Byakuran, as far as I know, is Italian and not Japanese which is why in this chapter you seem him call Mukuro, Kyoya, and Hayato by their first names. He calls Tsuna, Tsunayoshi-kun more because of his teasing nature then anything. Byakuran's heritage is also why they refer to him as Byakuran instead of Byakuran-san or Byakuran-kun.

That's all i had to say so enjoy the rest of your weekend!

I'll see you next weekend and I hope to maybe see some of you reading Like a Boss!


	3. Wires

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Wires

* * *

"Why do we let you talk us into things like this?" Yuni questioned, one her arms looped through Tsuna's arm and the other through Byakuran's as they waited in line.

Byakuran hummed and answered, "I don't now why you let me talk you into things like this and then make us wait in line."

Tsuna rolled his eyes before adding, "I don't know why we're going bungee jumping when the person who suggested it can _fly." _

"Don't be a party pooper Tsuna. It's much more fun to jump off a cliff then to be slammed to the ground by you," Byakuran declared.

There was nothing in his voice portraying anger but Tsuna knew him well enough that he rolled his eyes and answered, "I could push you off the cliff and have the same effect."

"You are so mean."

Yuni laughed as she listened to them.

It was nice, she thought, how they could talk about things they had done to each other and laugh about it now.

Given, maybe they shouldn't be laughing about trying to kill each other.

* * *

**E/n:** it's a strange relationship to say the least.

I dont actually have much to say so i'll see you guys tomorrow :)


	4. Silver

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Silver

* * *

Yuni was humming softly to herself, a cup of coffee gripped in her hands as she sat in her office looking out the window, when she heard a loud bang followed by shouts and laughter from somewhere in the mansion.

She jumped at the sound, fumbling her cup, before looking towards the door.

There wasn't usually this much noise here, her family was much calmer then some of the others she knew.

"Yuni!" the door slammed open to reveal Byakuran dragging Tsunayoshi behind him, the decimo struggling to keep up with the others wide strides, by his wrist.

"I don't you to leave the princess alone!" Gamma's voice followed after them. Right as he turned the corner, entering the sight of the doorway, Byakuran turned around and stuck his tongue out at him before slamming the door in his face.

"I am so sorry about this Yuni-chan," Tsuna declared. "I'll pay for the hole he blew in the wall."

"Now, Tsunayoshi-kun let's not do that. Gamma-kun doesn't get nearly angry enough if you fix it," Byakuran sung. He grabbed Tsuna's wrist again, after locking the door, and thrusted Tsuna's hand out at Yuni, "Now look at this, Yuni!"

Yuni hummed, tilting her head curiously as she peered down at Tsuna's hand. When she spotted the simple silver band nestled on his ring finger, between his Vongola ones. "Tsunayoshi-kun! Did Hibari-san...?"

"Yes," Tsuna groaned, reaching up with his free hand to scrub at his face. "He took me out to dinner last night and proposed. Can you guys _please _keep quiet about it now? I haven't even told my guardians yet and if Hayato finds out from someone who isn't me I'm afraid he'll kill Kyoya."

"Oh my god this is great, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Yuni cheered.

Byakuran stepped back as Yuni wrapped him in a hug. He laughed as Tsuna wobbled lightly before saying, "Well, Hayato is ridiculous like that."

"When she stops," Tsuna drawled, turning to glare at him, "we're going to talk about the fact that you have Shoichi's room bugged."

"Don't be silly, Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran sung, "even I know Sho-chan rarely sleeps in there. I bugged his lab."

* * *

**E/n: **oops accidently on purposed, 1827ed.

My reasoning for Byakuran using "kun" with Gamma is the same as using it for Tsuna. He's a little shit who loves teasing them.


	5. All Because of You

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **All Because of You

* * *

The sound of shattering glass was the first thing Yuni and Byakuran heard as they stepped off the elevator onto the floor where Tsuna and his guardians bedrooms were.

Yuni didn't hesitate as she ran towards the sound, hearing the pounding Byakuran's feet behind her.

The two of them entered Tsuna's bedroom to find Ryohei ducking under a vase as Tsuna reached for another one. Orange flames were creeping down his body, flooding from his hands to his waist.

"Get out of here," Byakuran said from somewhere behind her as Yuni darted forward. "We'll take care of it. It's not something you can help with."

"Are you sure?" Ryohei's voice was full of worry as Yuni slowed her pace. She reached one of her hands out for Tsuna, reaching for his hands and twining their fingers together. "He's my little brother. I can't just let him suffer like this..."

Anger still blazed in his eyes but as she let her own flames come from her hands, licking over the ones on Tsuna's fingers.

"You're letting him suffer more by keeping Byakuran away!" Yuni snapped as she turned around. Ryohei's eyes widened and she forced herself to take a few deep breaths before adding, "I'm sorry Sasagawa-san, I don't mean to yell at you. We've been away too long. Being a sky user of the trinisette is different then being a sky flame user, we depend on each other because our flames are too powerful to handle alone. The three of us _need_ each other to stay sane. It was hard for Byakuran and I but at least we had each other and we've had more time to become used to the flames. We left him all alone..."

Ryohei just nodded at her explanation and turned to the door, "I'll tell Kyoya to stay with Hana and I tonight."

"Could you call Gamma and one of Byakuran's caretakers as well please?" Yuni returned her attention to Tsuna. "And have some food sent up. Using this much energy is going to drain Tsuna completely when he calms down."

Byakuran had knelt down next to her, sitting cross-legged in front of Tsuna and holding his other hand. His arm was lit with his flames as he let it crawl over Tsuna's fingertips the same way Yuni's was.

"Byakuran," she spoke softly, "calm down please. I can't do this by myself."

Byakuran let out a frustrated groan, and she was relieved to see the flames wane down to only his hand, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault, I just wanted to to get away from everyone for a bit. I should have waited until he could leave with us. It's just that running a mafia is much harder when you can't just wipe everyone out to take over the world."

"That's such a horrible thing to remember at a time like this," Yuni laughed, tears prickling in her eyes. "God we are so fucked up, Byakuran. In that future we were keeping each other sane by _kidnapping __and killing _each other. We were killing ourselves."

"To be far, I was the only one doing either of those things. You only killed yourself because of me," Byakuran declared. His eyes were focused in front of him as they watched the flames weave there was back to Tsuna's hands, the anger slowly dissipating out of him. "And we all knew how that would have worked out if Tsunayoshi-kun and Sho-chan hadn't changed our future the way they did."

* * *

**E/n: **I think I forgot to mention that you guys are getting updates every other day now? I'm going to alternate you and **Like a Boss** now that LoB has finished it's first 50.

Anywaaaay. Wow this was an intense one! I hope I explained well enough that you understood!


	6. Signal

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Signal

* * *

Byakuran was digging his spoon into spoon into his dessert, a chocolate chip cookie with hot fudge inside and ice cream on top, and listening to Yuni speak when there was a large crash and a burst of green light.

"Oh...those were definitely lightning flames," Yuni murmured, stopping to look in the direction.

"Haha looks like Tsunayoshi-kun brought Lambo with him," Byakuran laughed.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Tsunayoshi declared as he stepped onto the balcony with them, following a waitress and Lambo following after with his hands shoved in his pockets and a bored look on his face. "I had to pick Lambo up from school."

"You didn't have to," Lambo murmured, looking away as he flopped into a seat next to Byakuran and grabbed a spoon. "I'm going to have some of this, okay Marshmallow-kun?"

"It's really not nice to pretend you still don't know my name Lambo," Byakuran murmured, but didn't object as the boy reached for the dessert.

"Would you rather I sent Hayato to pick you up? Then you could explain to him that you _nearly electrocuted a girl_ _from an allied family?" _Tsuna snapped.

Yuni gasped, "Lambo-kun! You know better then that."

Lambo huffed, "She started it. Allied family or not, talking about Ipin and Bluebell the way she did wasn't acceptable. If you had heard someone talk about Chrome-nee the same way you would have done the same thing, Tsuna-nii."

Byakuran grinned, "She was talking about Bluebell?"

"Uh huh."

"It's good that you did that then."

"Byakuran! Please don't encourage him, this causes problems for all three of us when all of the allies know our three families are closest."

Yuni hummed, "I wonder why Nozaru didn't stick up for them as well. It's a bit disappointing."

"Yuni-chan! Gamma isn't going to be happy when he finds out."

Yuni gave a soft smile, "You shouldn't worry about us, Tsunayoshi-kun. You're proud of him for sticking up for them, even if Ipin and Bluebell can protect themselves, and the only reason you won't say so is because you don't want Byakuran and I, and the other families close to us, to feel the backlash."

Tsuna sighed, "Let's just eat lunch. We can argue over the electrocution of other teenagers is okay or not after I eat and calm down."

"It's not an argument Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran chimed, "it's three against one. You've lost either way."

* * *

**E/n: **OH god guys I'm so sorry I'm late today. I kept getting distracted and it ended up like this and Im sorry.

This was probably not the best drabble for this prompt, I used Signal to mean the light and crash that let them know Tsuna was there and then most of it was them co-siblinging Lambo and arguing about their respective young charges xD


	7. One Last Kiss

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **One Last Kiss

* * *

Yuni was hummed as she walked down the hallway to the door.

Above her the doorbell was going off non-stop, like some little kid was pressing it over and over again because no one had answered.

When she reached the door and swung it open, she was unsurprised to find Tsunayoshi glaring at Byakuran as the other reached for the doorbell again.

"You know, it only took one ring for the maids to run up to get me," Yuni drawled, clasping her hands behind her back. "Being as they're too afraid of you to deal with you."

"They should be. We still have no idea what's wrong with him," Tsuna murmured.

Byakuran gave a wide grin, "That's not very nice Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm a perfectly healthy adult male."

"Eating so many marshmallows is-"Yuni was cut off by a loud noise behind her.

She turned slightly, Tsuna and Byakuran stepping into the mansion, to find Gamma standing next to a suitcase and Nozaru standing at the top of the steps with an apologetic face.

"Sorry Gamma-nii. I thought I had it," the teenager apologized.

Gamma sighed, running a hand through his hair. He forced a smile in Nozaru's direction, "It's fine. Go back to finish your homework."

Nozaru bit his lip before nodding, "Okay. See you when you get back."

"Gamma?" Yuni questioned, tilting her head. "Where are you going?"

Gamma blinked when he saw her before answering, "Hello Princess. I'm on my way out for my mission."

"Oh," She looked down at the floor, biting her lip. "I thought you would be staying another day."

"Gamma-kun," Byakuran sung as Gamma grabbed his suitcase, "I think Yuni wants a kiss before you go."

"Byakuran!" Tsuna and Yuni hissed.

Tsuna jammed his elbow into his ribs, "Mind your own business."

"But it's true! Just look at her!"

With all eyes on her, Yuni flushed a bright red before stammering out, "I m-mean I wouldn't m-mind it but-"

She was cut off by Gamma reaching forward and pressing their lips together. When he pulled away the blonde smiled down at her, "If you wanted a kiss, you should have asked Princess. I dislike having to agree with Byakuran."

Yuni nodded, smiling, "Next time I will."

Gamma hummed, pressing a kiss to her forehead before pulling away from her. "I'm leaving then. Byakuran, if there's a hole in this mansion when I get back I'm going to kill you."

"You could try Gamma-kun but you couldn't succeed before, I don't see why you would now."

"Would you stop antagonizing him?" Tsuna sighed. "This is why you're paying Yuni so much money every month."

"I don't mind," Yuni declared, a large grin on her face. "Byakuran's stupidity is just making me richer."

* * *

**E/n: **Not my favorite but I still think it was nice. So lets chalk Yuni/Gamma up onto the official Sky pairings board along with 1827.

Nozaru is a cutie and if I can get away with it, there will be more drabbles, either in this collection or in my next one because we all know I'm better with drabble then actual stories, there will be more with him/Bluebell/Ipin/and Lambo being teenagers in there fucking crazy families!


	8. Infinite

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Infinite

* * *

Tsuna's fingers fidgeted nervously as he straightened his bow-tie, standing outside the large mahogany doors leading into the meeting hall. Behind the doors sat the boss of every major mafia in the alliance, and not all of them were his friends.

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

He looked up to find Yuni and Byakuran coming towards him with large grins on his face.

While Tsuna wore a black suit with an orange bow-tie, Byakuran had on a pure white one with a light purple tie sitting on-top of his shirt. Yuni's usual outfit had been replaced with a white dress, a dark orange sash tied around her waist, with an orange pattern rising out the bottom.

"You look nice Yuni-chan," Tsuna declared, feeling some of the tension drain out of his body. He turned to Byakuran with a frown, "I know this is your first alliance meeting, but I _did _tell you this was a black suit thing."

"All the more reason to wear this instead." Byakuran tugged on his coat a bit, "I think I look better in white anyway."

"A devils deceit," Yuni joked. Then she asked Tsuna, "It's not a problem that we're late is it?"

"It's not a problem for me, Enma and Dino are the other members of the council and they're running late as well. You guys should go inside and take your seats, I had the Millefiore and Gesso seats put in the front row right next to each other. You might get a few looks since we just finished the paperwork to get you into the alliance and your already in the front but." He shrugged.

"We'll go sit and wait for you three to start then." Yuni leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Good luck Tsunayoshi-kun."

Byakuran clapped him on the shoulder before darting forward to open the door for Yuni.

Tsuna watched the door close behind them before taking a deep breath and standing straight.

Enma and Dino were on the Vongola console as his most trusted allies, but they didn't instill the same confidence in him as Yuni and Byakuran did.

With Byakuran and Yuni supporting him, Tsunayoshi felt invincible.

* * *

**E/n: **sorry this is so late in the day guys! I had a bit of writers block with this prompt at first and then my writing program had to update.

So for the prompt, I used it to me the Infinite Courage that having Yuni and Byakuran by his side gives Tsuna. Enma is one of his best friend, yes, and they could do anything together but it's hard to be confident in yourself when your around people who aren't confident in themselves either.

For those of you who are new to my stories - The Vongola console is the body that runs the Vongola in major decisions like whether to kick someone out of the alliance for their behavior or go to war with another family. It's mostly Tsuna's decision as the boss, but they give him opinions and other options to think about. It consists of two allied families and the leader of one of the Vongola's organizations, for Tsuna he has the Cavallone and Shimon as his allies and the Varia as his organization.


	9. Cloud

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt:** Cloud

* * *

Yuni put her hands on her hips as she looked down at Tsuna and Byakuran.

Despite them having agreed to meet up in Byakuran's office before going to lunch, she had had to get Kikyo to point her in the direction of the backyard where they actually were.

"What are you two doing?" she questioned after watching them for a few more minutes.

"Watching the clouds," Byakuran declared. "They look like marshmallows don't they?"

"They don't," Tsunayoshi shot down. Yuni barely had time to register the movement of his hand before the Vongola boss had a hand around her ankle and was yanking her down. She let out a squeak, her hands flying to her behind to keep her skirt down, as she fell into the grass next to them. "That one looks like a bird, right Yuni-chan? Definitely not a marshmallow."

"That looks nothing like a bird, Tsunayoshi-kun. I think you're just arguing for the sake of me not being right," Byakuran chirped. "Right, Yuni?"

Yuni was so shocked that it took her a minute to think of a response. When she regained her wits, she just held a hand against her mouth as she laughed. At some point she managed to choke out, "If you wanted me to watch the clouds with you, you could have just asked rather then pulling me down Tsunayoshi-kun."

* * *

**E/n: **Sorry this didn't come out until eleven thirty at night guys. My internet went down literally an hour after I got up.


	10. Salvation

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Salvation

* * *

Byakuran sat up with a gasp, his breathing hard and the cold wetness of tears on his cheeks. He reached out to the side, grabbing Shoichi's side with the tips of his fingertips.

He took several deep breaths as he mapped out the others body with his fingertips. He felt the scar running down his hip from the time he fumbled a sheet of metal and the burn mark on his chest that Byakuran loved to kiss. When he'd assured himself that Shoichi was here with him, not Christa the girl from America who gave his other self soft smiles or the German boy Elias whose cheeks were always splattered with innocent paint as he swore like a sailor, and that he was _him _his breathing finally evened out.

"Fuck," he swore as he rubbed his hands into his eyes, wiping away the tears there. When his vision wasn't blurry, he managed to reach over to the nightstand and dial the familiar numbers.

Tsuna's voice was annoyed as he answered, "Byakuran it's three in the morning. What do you want?"

Byakuran replied, his fists clenched tight around the phone, "I just died somewhere and I-"

Tsuna cut him off, the brunette suddenly wide awake, "I'll swing by to pick Yuni up on my way over. I'll pick up some cake from that place you love too."

"I know I don't say it often," Byakuran declared after a moment, listening to Tsuna whisper where he was going to Kyoya as he dressed, "but thank you for making sure that wasn't me."

* * *

**E/n: **Sorry it's so late in the day! I've been at the fair with my parents all day, and I'm red as a lobster trust me, and only just got home thirty minutes ago.

As far as the drabble goes, I like imaging that since Byakuran was so full of hate before that's why he could only see worlds that he had under his power and that now that he's happy he can see the ones where he's happy. I also like the idea that sometimes he dreams of the other worlds, and while his dreams are usually normal and like anyone elses those are the nights when he might lose sight of himself and need reaffirmation of who he is.


	11. Apocalypse

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Apocalypse

* * *

Byakuran whistled as they walked through the Vongola gardens.

Yuni and Tsunayoshi were on his right, the girl walking in the middle of the two men, talking about something that involved lots of waving hands.

In the distance he could see Bluebell with Nozaru, I-pin, and Lambo.

Bluebell looked angry, her cheeks puffed out and red, while she glared at Lambo. Her hands were on her hips, the pale white of her skin sticking out against her black tee-shirt. Her hair was bright against her dark jean skirt. Lambo was staring at back at her, slouched down and a bored expression on his face. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his jeans.

I-Pin and Nozaru stood a little bit away from the duo.

I-Pin was glancing between them, like she couldn't figure out which one to scold, while Nozaru was doubled over in laughter.

Laughter bubbled out of Byakuran at the sight of them.

"Byakuran?" Yuni questioned, turning to look at him.

Tsunayoshi tilted his head, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing I just," Byakuran choked the words out in-between giggles. "I'm really glad I didn't take over this world because there's somethings I would never get to see if I had."

Both of his companions looked confused as he dissolved into laughter again.

* * *

**E/n: **I just really like the idea of Nozaru, Bluebell, Ipin, and Lambo being friends since they're all around the same and they're surrounded by people that they respect, but at way older then them. I think they'd bond over it and Yuni, Tsuna, and Byakuran would end up having to take them with them to like important meetings so that they could all run off somewhere.

Also Bluebell and Lambo butting heads would be both hilarious and dangerous.


	12. Beacon

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Beacon

* * *

Yuni let out a soft 'ah ha' when she turned the corner to find Tsuna sitting at the end of a hallway.

His back was against the wall with his knees drawn to his chest and a small stack of paperwork sitting next to him.

"Byakuran I found him!" Yuni called over her shoulder.

Tsuna looked up at the words before sighing when he saw them approaching, "Yuni-chan, Byakuran. What are you doing here?"

"Gokudera-kun called me when he couldn't find you," Yuni declared. "Tsunayoshi-kun, everyone is really worried about you. Yamamoto-kun looked a second away from calling Hibari-san back from China."

Tsuna groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "I should have known. This was a stupid idea."

"Why did you come here in the first place?" questioned Byakuran as he approached them. He sank down the wall, sitting next to Tsuna, as Yuni did the same on the other side.

"I just wanted to get away from them for a little while. It's hard to work when they're always screaming and coming to me to fix their fights but Reborn gives me ridiculous deadlines on paperwork like he thinks I don't have to read it all first and-" Tsuna cut himself off with a frustrated groan.

Yuni hummed before leaning over, her head thumping against his shoulder, "Well, I texted Gokudera-kun that we had you so we could stay here for a few more minutes."

There was a moment of silence before Tsuna asked, "How did you even find me? No one ever comes here."

Yuni giggled before answering, "We just walked as far away from the noise as possible."


	13. Beam

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Beam

"I love this town," Byakuran moaned around his fork as the trio walked along the sidewalk. "Tsunayoshi-kun switch bases with me. You have way better pastries shops."

Tsuna laughed a bit, "I don't think cake is a good enough reason to move an entire families base."

"It is," Byakuran argued as he brought another forkful of the pastry in his hands to his mouth. "You agree, right Yuni?"

"Completely," Yuni agreed, laughing as she walked on the curb. Both of her arms were throw out as she kept herself balanced. "If you wouldn't move for good cake, what would you move for?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, just because the adult female balancing on the curb like a five year old says so I will definitely agree with you now, Byakuran."

Byakuran just laughed, waving his fork around, "You just wait, Tsunayoshi-kun. You're going to come to my place and I will show you how much the cake sucks in comparison and you will understand my pain."

"At least you have a city near you," Yuni declared, "my mansion is in the middle of the forest."

"I feel like this whole trip has suddenly become a conversation to steal my headquarters," Tsuna mused.

"Nah," Byakuran waved it off, "that's just a bi-product of trying to steal some cake."


	14. Blast

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Blast

* * *

Something crashed against the door. As it flung open, Tsuna squeaked as he scrambled up. Next to him, Kyoya just groaned and flipped so his face was buried in his pillows.

"Good morning Tsunayoshi-kun!" Byakuran cheered, saluting him.

Yuni gave him a small smile as she made a beeline for the closet.

"Byakuran?" Tsuna murmured. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he wished his heartbeat back to normal, "Fucking- I thought you were an assassin or something."

Byakuran's grin spread as he put his hands on his hips, leaning forward with a grin as he raked his eyes down Tsuna, "Good thing I wasn't."

"Stop looking at him, herbivore," Kyoya murmured into his pillow.

"It seems Hibari-san isn't a morning person," Yuni laughed as she emerged, tossing a pile of clothes at Tsuna.

His boxers were slung low on his hips, but when he stood up to get his pants on he had a feeling she turned away more out of respect then any kind of innocence.

"What are you even doing here at seven in the morning?" Tsuna questioned as he pulled the jeans on.

Byakuran answered, unashamed in the way he watched Tsuna, "We're taking you out to breakfast of course Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna felt like crying as he murmured, "You could have just waited until I got up in an hour."

"That's not nearly as fun!"

* * *

**E/n: **I'm so sorry this is late guys! I got caught up in the world of Last of Us, my mother brought a copy home that one of her coworkers is letting me borrow.


	15. Blackened

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Blackened

"I think you overdid it," Yuni murmured, toeing at the body in front of them.

Byakuran rolled his eyes, his arms crossed in front of his chest, "Well neither of you was doing anything."

"Because we wanted to take him alive!" Tsuna exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Now he's burned to a crisp and we aren't going to get anything out of him."

"There was probably nothing to get anyway," Byakuran put in. "He's a fairly low member of their family and the Albero aren't particularly inclined to help the weak, even of their own family."

Tsuna turned to him, a reply already on his tongue, when Yuni gave a soft laugh from where she was crouched in front of the body. He blinked several times as he watched her.

It was an interesting scene to see such an innocent looking girl with a giant mushroom hat knelt down in front of a charred body, her hand brought to her mouth to stifle her laughter.

After a moment, he spoke, "Yuni...?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Yuni apologized, waving her free hand as she giggled. "I just – _Albero _and Byakuran burned him."

Byakuran burst into laughter with her after a moment, "I didn't even think of that!"

"I hate you both so much," Tsuna sighed. "First it's a dead target and now fucking _puns."_

* * *

**E/n:** Sorry I didn't update the past two days, I had some personal stuff to take care of but its all fixed so have some slightly psychotic sky!bbs


	16. Ripple

**Triple Layered Sky **

**Prompt: **Rippled

* * *

"Have you ever," Yuni drawled, her chin resting on her palm as she watched Byakuran try to fling a marshmallow into Tsuna's mouth, "realized how fickle our lives are?" Tsuna turned to face her, his eyes flickering with worry, and Byakuran let out a low groan as the marshmallow bounced off his cheek. Knowing what Tsuna was thinking, she added, "I'm fine. It's just something I've been thinking about lately."

"That our lives change easily?" Tsuna inquired. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, they do, don't they? Maybe not necessarily on a day to day basis but as a whole. Right Byakuran?"

The other male hummed as he dug his hand into the bag again, "Well that's true. Now that I'm paying more attention to it, I've noticed that in most of the worlds the three of us can change depending on the tiniest things."

"Have the two of you been talking about things behind my back?" Tsuna questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Don't be paranoid," Byakuran stated, popping a marshmallow into his mouth. "I haven't discussed this with because you've been busy but I've been looking into some of the worlds I've been seeing recently and it seems that the three of us have a pretty strong reaction to each other no matter what."

"How so?"

"For example, there's a world were I was an Olympic Runner and you were in high school. Now in most tracks for that dimension, you joined the sport after graduating and we become rivals. However in one, Yuni-" Byakuran accented his words with a finger pointing at the girl, "doesn't read a certain picture book as a kid which means she never developed a love of drawing and Reborn never moved to your high school to encourage her pursuits. I never meet you because you never play the sport and I end up breaking my foot and living miserable and alone for the rest of my life. We never even meet her in that world, but she effected my whole life."

"And that is what I mean by our lives are fickle," Yuni declared with a nod. "Something as meaningless as a picture book put us all on the wrong track."

Tsuna hummed, looking up at the ceiling before looking at Yuni with a wide grin, "Well even if they're fickle, I'm glad we ended up in this life. Aren't you?"

Yuni nodded, a grin of her own spreading, "I am."

* * *

**E/n: **This whole drabble kinda introduces my headcanon on Byakuran's powers a little more - elaborates on what was said in #10: Salvation.

I might do something more on that at some point because I like the idea of writing about all these other worlds they exist in. All the other situations that happen between everyone.


	17. Double

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Double

* * *

"What is that monstrosity in your hand?" Tsuna questioned, his eyes wide as Byakuran walked towards him. "Don't come any closer!"

Byakuran huffed, "Tsunayoshi-kun there's no need to be so dramatic."

"I don't know if it's really being dramatic when your holding a sugar rush in your hand," Yuni drawled, squinting as she examined the bag in his hand. "Where did you even find those?"

"They are _just _strawberry dipped, chocolate filled marshmallows! Doesn't everyone eat these?" Byakuran questioned.

"No!" The two insisted together.

"Those have to be illegal or something right?"

"I'm pretty sure they are Yuni-chan."

Byakuran let out a soft sound, holding the bag to his chest, "They're perfectly legal! Kikyo gets them for me from Japan everytime he is there."

"Byakuran those did not come from Japan," Tsuna declared. "There might be some weird things in Japan but even we wouldn't make those."

"You know what, there is no reason to be so mean to my marshmallows! I'll come back tomorrow."

* * *

**E/n: **Something fun to off-set the last chapter of Like a Boss.

I don't actually think strawberry dipped, chocolate filled marshmallows exist but they kinda sound horrible to me since I don't have much of a sweet tooth.

I'm sure Byakuran would share them with Lambo though and cause lots of problems for Tsuna.


	18. Flick

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Flick

* * *

"Someone teach me how to snap," Byakuran whined.

He was sitting in his seat in the near empty Vongola Alliance meeting hall with his feet propped up on the seat to his left and staring at his hands with his lips pursed.

Yuni tilted her head, as she leaned over his shoulder,"Why do you want to learn that?"

He shrugged, "Seems like a useful skill."

"That's literally the _last _thing you will ever need to do in this line of work," Tsuna drawled as he slung his bag over his shoulders. "Let's go get lunch. I'm not gonna sit here and starve through the last five hours of this day. Don Ranocchio is just going to jump right back on my case again when we start back up."

"He's an old man with old values," Yuni declared as she stood up, heaving Byakuran up by his armpits, "and you've started changes that he can't handle."

"Well he can not handle it from a fucking retirement home," Tsuna swore. He turned to face them, more words on his lips, only to step backwards as something sailed at his head. He blinked several times before looking at Byakuran, "Did you seriously just throw your papers are me?"

Byakuran pursed his lips and looked sideways, "Well you wouldn't teach me how to snap."

"I will teach you how to snap at lunch. Byakuran, I am begging you not to be a pain in my ass today."

Byakuran gave a light cheer as he dragged Yuni forward. He threw his arms around both of their shoulders as he responded, "I wouldn't know where else to be a pain if it not for your ass."

The laughter that spilled from Yuni's mouth followed them all the way outside.


	19. Fabric

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Fabric

* * *

"Right then," Tsuna drawled as he stepped out of the dressing room and out in front of the mirrors. He twisted a bit, calling over his shoulders, "What about this Yuni?"

Yuni stood up, walking over to him and running her hands over his body.

Tsuna hummed softly as Yuni pulled away from him with a smile. "You look fantastic. The jeans are doing good things to your ass."

"I will pay you to say that around Kyoya," Byakuran drawled. He watched them for a moment before saying, "I don't get this whole thing. Your clothes are just going to get stained the next time you kill someone."

Tsuna shrugged, "It's the way Reborn taught me. I'm the boss of an esteemed mafia, I should show a certain amount of respect when I kill someone. Even if they're a horrible man, it's still ending someones last day."

Byakuran watched him for a minute before sighing, "The mafia was so much easier when all I did was send other people to kill."


	20. Multiply

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Multiply

* * *

Yuni held the last of the pacifiers tight in her hand, holding it against her chest.

"Yuni-chan," Tsuna spoke softly, his hand resting on the small of her back, "are you okay? I can send them all back if you need more time, they'll understand."

Yuni shook her head, denying his offer and shaking her thoughts from her head at the same time, "No, it's fine. Making them keep these things this long, when it was nothing but a reminder of a time they want to forget, was selfish of me."

"It's okay to be selfish," Byakuran offered from where he sat in front of them. A large white box was balanced on his lap, a large rainbow swept over most of it's cover while the seals of the Vongola and Millefiore families were printed in a barely there style inside of the rainbows arc with the Giglio Nero crest between them in a much larger fashion. "But you don't have to worry, none of them are going to stop coming around just because they aren't cursed anymore. They're still your family."

She sighed before nodding, "I know. It's a stupid worry."

They were silent for a minute before Tsuna spoke softly, "Yuni..."

"Let's go out for lunch after this okay?" Yuni declared, speaking a little louder then necessary as she plastered a smile on her face.

They exchanged a look that she knew read 'she's not okay' but after a moment Byakuran plastered on a smile of his own and nodded, "Okay. We should go to that place with the pasta you like."

Yuni nodded as she stepped towards him. She placed the Green pacifier that Gokudera had just returned from Germany with, along with a letter from Verde apologizing for not delivering it in person, before snapping the box shut.

"Let's go then. Gamma will put it in the vault for me."

* * *

**E/n: **I guess rather then "multiply" i did "divide" didn't I?

For those of you who don't know by the way: Friday I got busy with personal stuff so like a boss didn't get updated until saturday which pushed you guys back a day as well.


	21. Trust

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Trust

* * *

Nana was in the kitchen, slathering peanut butter onto pieces of celery for her youngest children to eat when they returned from school, when the phone began to ring.

She wiped her hands on her apron before reaching over to grab it.

"Hello," she greeted, cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"Mom!" Tsuna declared, his voice strained like he was holding something back. "Whatever they say do not-"

There was the sound of a scuffle before Yuni's voice flowed through, perfectly calm, "Good morning, Sawada-san."

"Ah Yuni-chan," Nana said as she focused back on the food, "how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Sawada-san!" Yuni chirped. "If it's okay, could Tsunayoshi-kun stay at my home tonight? My er..." there was the sound of someone shouting 'brother!' in the background before Yuni went on, "My brother, Skull, is going to be with us. It's just that Byakuran and I are only in Japan for a few days so we wanted to see him."

"That sounds fine. Should I pick up the kids then or are you kids going?"

There was another bang before Byakuran's laughter came through, "We'll do it, Mrs. Sawada. Tsunayoshi-kun needs to come home to grab clothes anyway."

They said a quick goodbye before hanging up.

Nana let out a soft sigh, smiling as she put the phone back on it's hook.

It was nice that Tsunayoshi had such nice friends.

* * *

**E/n: **Ah so I tried something different for this drabble. What did you guys think?

I think it's funny to imagine what they must be doing on the other end of the phone. Byakuran was probaly holding his hand over Tsuna's mouth to keep him quiet or something... xD

School starts tomorrow for me so updates will be later in the day (around six or seven est).


	22. Eternity

**RELATED TO #5: All Because of You**

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Eternity

* * *

Tsuna opened the door, letting Yuni slip through as the girl fanned herself with one hand, and casting a glance behind them at the form sleeping on the bed before slipping out as well.

He sighed as the door clicked behind him, leaning his head against the wall, "This has been a long night."

"Yes," Yuni agreed quietly, nodding. She flexed her fingers a bit before adding, "I'm glad he's managed to sleep for more then ten minutes now. I was afraid we weren't helping any since he kept waking up."

"It sucks not knowing how else to help him," Tsuna murmured, letting his eyes flutter shut briefly. "I don't know what to do. This is the only time I haven't been able to relate to him about something this important – there's no way I could know what it's like to have whole nights where all you dream about is yourself dying. Over and over and over again."

"It's the same for me," Yuni answered, reaching over and gripping one of his hands. "The three of us have always understood the most about each other, there are things that the guardians you two have and my arcobaleno just don't understand because it's not the same to be one of them as it is the be the leader, and seeing this happen and not knowing how to help is just-"

"Frustrating."

She smiled a bit, "Frustrating is the perfect word for it."

They sat in silence for a minute before he squeezed her hand before letting go. He nodded towards the door, "Go in. I have to call Shoichi and tell him everything's okay, he was a bit freaked out to wake up at midnight to his lover screaming and covered in his flames, but one of us should be in there just in case he wakes up again. Shout if he does and I'll be right in.

Yuni stretched her hands up over her head, "Okay."

Tsuna watched the door shut behind her before sighing as he pulled out his phone.

Frustrating was the only way to explain why it upset him so much that he couldn't stop the nightmares before they came, only soothe them afterwards.

* * *

**E/n: **Byakuran's not actually in this one but I hope you're all satisfied still?

The idea is that in the way anger (and more accurately not knowing how to deal with being angry with his guardians or just those most importnat to him in general) is Tsuna's trigger in #5: All Because of You, sadness (or more accurately the deaths of his other selves) is Byakuran's. The same thing is happening to him here as was happening to Tsuna there.

I wonder what Yuni's trigger would be...I might get back to you guys on that! Feel free to leave a suggestion in your review!


	23. Always, All Ways

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Always, All Ways

* * *

Byakuran took a shaky breathe, readjusting his grip on Yuni's thighs when he felt his blood covered palms slipping.

"Byakuran," she groaned into his neck, her body limp against him as he piggybacked her. "Let me down. You'll get to Tsunayoshi-kun faster that way. We shouldn't both die because I was stupid."

"I'm not leaving you here to die just because I've got a little cut on my stomach."

"It's not the cut I'm worried about! You and I both know that blade was poisoned. Straining yourself like this will only make it worse and you're immune system isn't exactly perfect you albino prick!" Her body shook against him as the force sent her into a coughing fit.

Byakuran let out a shaky laugh and teased gently, "I didn't know you could swear like that Yuni-chan. I don't think Gamma-kun is going to be happy about me tainting his princess like that."

"Don't mock me," she panted. "Just let me down. Tsunayoshi-kun would never live through it if we both died."

"None of us would live through it is _either _of us died." There was a lull in the conversation, the only sounds their heavy breathing. "You should stop being such an arrogant person you know, Yuni-chan. Nothing will get fixed just because you sacrifice yourself. The world doesn't revolve around you dying."

She started to say something but the words quickly changed into, "I don't think I can make it any farther Byakuran. I lost too much blood."

"We'll make it," he insisted. He kept talking even as her head fell against him, her chest barely moving as she took slow breaths. "If not just because being able to see your elbow is not at all funny."

"Ah," a voice drawled. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"Yuni first," Byakuran panted as he looked up at Tsunayoshi, relief flooding him. "Get Ryohei to do her first. Her elbows popping out of her skin and she's got a head injury."

Tsuna clicked his tongue as he approached and his sun guardian ran past to take Yuni from Byakuran's back. "You really are a pain in my ass you know? I was really worried when I heard you two had went off to try and raid a whole base yourself."

"They hurt Nozaru," Byakuran groaned. "She couldn't just let it go."

"I'm going to chew her out too when she wakes up. Now come on asshole, your shirt is soaked and I'm guessing it's not all Yuni's blood. We'll get one of Ryohei's troups to fix you up."


	24. Burn

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Burn

* * *

Tsuna coughed as he walked into the kitchen, waving his arm to clear some of the smoke.

"What are you two doing in here?" he questioned as he slammed his forearm against the window closest to the oven.

As the air cleared around them, Yuni coughed out, "We were trying to make Valentine chocolate."

"You're boyfriend is Italian!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Don't you have different traditions?"

Yuni puffed her cheeks out, "I don't know. I'm Japanese though, and I never got to make chocolate for anyone when we were younger."

"That's your fault for being in love with a guy almost twenty years older then yourself," Byakuran declared. "You knew he wasn't going to do anything until you were legal, you should have had a bit of fun."

"It's a bit hypocritical of you," Yuni murmured. "Considering you were also been pining for years."

"Huh now that I think about it, isn't Tsunayoshi-kun the only one that didn't go through this? Kyoya and Tsuna got together quickly," Byakuran grumbled, tapping his finger against his lips.

"Never mind that," Tsuna interrupted, his face turning bright red. "Why are _you _making chocolate, Byakuran? You're Italian and Shoichi hates things like this."

Byakuran shrugged, "Yuni was doing it so I decided to go along with it."

Tsuna rubbed his hand against his forehead, "The one time it isn't your fault..."

"Say Tsunayoshi-kun," Yuni drawled, "since you've been with Kyoya-kun so long...you must know how to make chocolate right?"

"What? No! I am a _guy _you know?" There was a beat of silence, in which the duo stared at him for a long time. After a moment he rolled his sleeves up while sighing. "In America the boys are expected to give the girl a present and my mother loved the romance of it. That is the only reason I know how to do this, _understand?"_

Byakuran gave a laugh, "Whatever you say Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Gamma will definitely love Nana's recipe," Yuni declared, clapping her hands together. "Oh thank you so much Tsunayoshi-kun!"

* * *

**E/n:** I kind of estimated on the age gap between Yuni and Gamma but it has to be around twenty right? Otherwise he would have only been 12 or 15 when she was born and he was at least in his twenties then, correct?


	25. Scars

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Scars

* * *

"Those are some nice battle scars, Yuni," Byakuran drawled as he entered the restaurant. He flashed the waitress a smile as he settled into the last seat at the table, "A strawberry frozen lemonade please."

Tsuna spat the mouthful of coke he'd been drinking all over the table as he snapped, "Byakuran!"

"Battle scars? What do you mean?" Yuni questioned, leaning back as Tsuna reached to grab the napkins next to her.

Byakuran grinned, propping his elbow against the table, "You know that dress has an open back right?"

Yuni's eyes scrunched as she reached back, feeling the skin of her upper back. Her hand brushed against three scabbing lines and almost immediately her cheeks went bright pink. "Oh my god, I didn't even notice he..."

"I can't believe you mentioned it," Tsuna hissed as he tossed the wet napkins into an empty glass of Yuni's.

"You knew too?!" Yuni exclaimed, whipping to see him. "Why didn't you tell me so I could cover them? I always tell you when I can see your hickeys!"

"Yuni!" Tsuna cried, his own face going pink. "Christ, we're in public guys!"

Byakuran just laughed, "I don't know why you guys are so embarrassed. Shoichi has long nails too you know."

"Byakuran!"

* * *

**E/n: **Gamma and Kyoya have some bad habits...


	26. Hex

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Hex

* * *

"I've been thinking," Yuni declared, her nails tapped a rhythm against the table, "the three of us are so proud of our science department but isn't everything between us kinda...magical?"

The two men in the room paused what they were doing. After a moment, Byakuran questioned, "Yuni are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am," Yuni replied, frowning. "Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"Isn't everything between us kinda magical," Tsuna repeated. "That's a bit weird, even for you and you're normally the sappy one here."

Yuni pouted, "That's not it! It's just that I've been thinking about it. Flames and the way we find the perfect family for us is a big magical yeah?"

"No," Byakuran and Tsuna denied.

"You don't understand since you don't have guardians," Byakuran drawled.

Tsuna nodded and finished the sentence, "They're a bit more like a curse then an enchantment."

* * *

**E/n: **I MADE IT. I MADE IT ITS ONLY 11:26, NOT YET MIDNIGHT


	27. Naked

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt:** Naked

* * *

"Go away!" Yuni screeched into her pillow, kicking her legs. She felt the sheets bunch around her legs, hiking up to her thighs, and Byakuran's eyes as they raked down. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Tsuna sighed from the doorway, ruffling his hair, "Yuni come on, get up so we can leave."

"I think Yuni looks nice like this," Byakuran chirped.

"Shut the fuck up," Gamma hissed as he sat up. He sent Byakuran a glare as he shouldered pass him. "I'm going to take a shower."

"So hostile," Byakuran whistled. "It's like I'm going to touch her. I'm just admiring that Yuni is cute the same way I admire Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna made a face, "Byakuran, Kyoya's _broken your ribs _for doing that before and I really don't want to explain to Shoichi why you're in the hospital for being electrocuted."

Yuni reached for Gamma's pillow, launching it back at them, "Just get out so I can get dressed you assholes. There's no point in staring in bed if you chased Gamma away."

Byakuran let out a whoop, "Mission Completion! Tsuna let's go steal from cinnamon toast."

"Don't touch my toast you fucker!" Gamma screamed from the bathroom.


	28. Glow

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Glow

* * *

"It's too bright," Byakuran complained as his feet sunk into the sand. He held a hand over his eyes, peering up at the sun, "I'm going to get fried."

"You're usually the one dragging us somewhere fun," Yuni declared, one of her arms looped with his free one. "And now that Tsunayoshi-kun and I chose somewhere fun to go, you complain?"

"The beach is far from fun," Byakuran answered.

Tsuna shrugged, "I think it's pretty fun."

"Your also twenty three years old and wearing an inflatable tube."

"I don't swim very well," Tsuna replied, shrugging.

Yuni laughed as she let go of Byakuran's arm in favor of grabbing his hand and pulling him down the beach. "It's a bit odd when your the ones making the mean remarks instead of Tsunayoshi-kun."

"That's because usually I don't have to be the voice of reason!"

* * *

**E/n: **It might be a sign of the apocalypse for Byakuran to be the voice of reason. Thankfully he's not and he's just being a whiny bitch which is a common thing in this series.


	29. Chain

**RELATED TO #5: ALL BECAUSE OF YOU and #22: ETERNITY**

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Chain

* * *

_They're walking away. _

_Farther, farther from you._

_Your chest is tight and you try to reach out but metal cuffs of fear are locked around your wrists._

_The pain in your chest is getting worse, it's crippling and suddenly your knees are on the floor. _

_Their words are echoing in your ears._

_Useless, useless, useless._

_Sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice. _

_You want to shout for them, for the figures who have been your sisters, brother, mother, and father all in one. For the man whose been comforting kisses and a torrent of free emotions. For the friends who are the childhood you've never had. _

_But their leaving...leaving..._

_And then suddenly there are hands on your shoulders and another burning the cuffs. _

"_Silly girl," Byakuran whispers, his fingers rubbing against the back of your neck. "We told we'd never leave you."_

_Tsuna is smiling as the cuffs fall, lifting you up and tangling your fingers together. "We're family. All of us."_

_And their back, Reborn's eyes are hidden by his hat but there's a smile and Colonello's arm wrapped around Lal's shoulders. Skull glaring at them from behind Mammon and Mammon glaring at him. Fon's and Verde stand on either side of the group, separating themselves but still together because being apart is more painful then they're willing to admit._

* * *

Yuni peeled her eyes open, her body still burning from the flames, to find Byakuran and Tsuna sitting in front of her. Both of there eyes were still the orange color of their flames.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, feeling drained.

Byakuran shook his head, reaching forward to wipe her bangs from her sweaty forehead as his eyes faded to normal, "Don't apologize."

Tsuna smiled softly, his thumb rubbing against the top of her hand, "I sent Gamma to my mansion for the night. Do you want me to get you some food or would you rather sleep first?"

"Food," she answered as she struggled to sit up. "Brownies. Like your mom makes when I stay with you."

"Nana makes the best brownies," Byakuran agreed. He moved so he was sitting next to her instead of in front of her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Let's watch Rise of the Guardians while we wait for him okay?"

She shifted against his side, "Yeah. That sounds perfect."

* * *

**E/n: **Here's something a lot of you guys have been waiting for - Yuni's drabble about losing control.

Thanks to everyone who gvae their input on what you thought Yuni's trigger would be and ultimately a lot of us agreed with losing her family or feeling like she wasn't useful unless she sacrificed her.

ALSO! SORRY THIS DIDN'T COME OUT YESTERDAY GUYS! I was busy since my younger and older sister go to difference schools and one was up for Homecoming Queen (She won) and the other was Freshmen princess so i had to run around taking pictures and helping them get ready and such.


	30. Dream

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt:** Dream

* * *

"I wonder what I would have been if it wasn't for the mafia," Tsuna mused. The roar of the crowd - shouts of _Run Takeshi, run you idiota! - _a few rooms over echoed through the nearly empty office.

Yuni's feet paused, having been swinging in the air as she laid on the carpet when her paperwork in front of her. She pursed her lips together before asking, "Didn't you have anything you wanted to do before?"

He shook his head, "I was always so painfully obvious of how bad I am at everything."

Byakuran, who had moved one of the arm chairs into the corner of the room and sat with a bag of sticky marshmallows and some papers in his lap, added, "I think your pretty good at being a mafia boss. Better then anyone else in this room."

Tsuna snorted, "Yeah well that isn't hard when you've tried to destroy the world."

"Honestly!" Byakuran heaved a deep sigh, shoving his hand in the bag of sweets. "Take over the world a few times and you'll never live it down."

Both of the younger bosses dissolved into laughter that had him sighing again.


	31. Flesh

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Flesh

* * *

"Again?" Tsuna groaned into his pillow, peeking his eyes open to look at the doorway the voices had come from. Next to him, Kyoya groaned and loosened his arms from around Tsuna's waist and flipped the other way.

"I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-kun," Yuni murmured.

Her voice was soft and raw in a way that had Tsuna's eyes snapping wide open as he swung up in bed. "What happened?"

Byakuran stood behind her, his chin on top of her head and his arms hung around her neck. Their hands were laced together and Tsuna saw her knuckles go white as she squeezed. He spoke softly, "Gamma got shot on his mission. We wanted to grab you before we went to the hospital."

"Oh my god," Tsuna swore. He launched himself out of bed, grabbing a bag off the dresser, "Come on. I'll get dressed on the way to Ryohei's room."

"We shouldn't pull him out of bed," Yuni sniffled. "He's been gone so long I'm sorry Hana wants to-"

"He'll want to help," Tsuna cut off. "Yuni you guys are family. We'll always help."


	32. Chance

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Chance

* * *

Yuni swung her legs from the bench, an orange Popsicle hanging from her mouth as she watched the two boys currently on the court.

Both boys still wore their black and blue plaid uniform pants and their white button ups. The top three buttons on Byakuran's had been undone, exposing the pale flesh of his chest, and Tsuna had rolled the sleeves of his up.

She knew that most girls at her school would have died to see them like this, to see Tsuna's arm muscles clench and relax as he dribbled and ducked under Byakuran's arm but she just watched them play basketball and the smiles on their faces.

"Goal!" she shouted, jumping up as Tsuna tossed the ball into the net.

"You brat," Byakuran huffed as he reached for the brunette, ruffling his hair. "Who told you to go under me like that?"

"Captain Reborn," Tsuna tossed back, laughing as he tried to bat away the hands. "I've got to take advantage of my height or else he'll make me run a hundred suicides again!"

Yuni smoothed out her black uniform skirt, trimmed with the same blue as their pants, as she approached them. "Should we go to Tsunayoshi-kun's house then? So that big brother can't make you run suicides on your day off?"

"That sounds great," Byakuran drawled, scooping down to grab his bag from the ground. He dribbled the ball in front of him as he began to walk towards the gate. "Nana-san promised to make marshmellow spiders the next time I came over."

"Stop taking advantage of my mother!" Tsuna called as he grabbed his own bag before following.

Yuni watched them for a minute before running after them. "Wait for me, idiots!"

She couldn't imagine what her life would be like if Nana-san and Byakuran's father hadn't met her mother when she was seventeen, alone, and pregnant with Reborn.

* * *

**E/n: **This definitely isn't canon!verse incase you guys didn't realize. I've been reading Kuroko no Basket(I'm all caught up now) so I really wanted to write something like this and someone of you wanted to know about a few of the other universes Byakuran can see.

So yeah...we'll go back to canon next update but I thought this would fun. I might try it again sometime if you guys like it?


	33. Fish

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Fish

* * *

Byakuran shook his hair out as he broke the surface of the lake.

"Don't do that," Yuni scolded from where she sat on the beach. "You're not a dog."

"You don't know what's under my clothes. Maybe my skin is just a costume," he shot back.

"No," Tsuna declared as he swam by, his feet kicking water into Byakuran's face.

"And why isn't it possible?" the taller man questioned.

Tsuna glanced behind him, meeting Byakuran's eyes as he said, "I've taken showers with both of you, I've barged in on both of you having sex or woken you up the night after, I've helped you both get dressed before because you can't get something to zip in a changing room. You can't have some secret zipper hidden anywhere when I've seen _everything."_

"It's a little embarrassing how often we're naked around each other," Yuni agreed.

Byakuran huffed, "You guys are no fun."

* * *

**E/n: **Sorry this wasn't out before xD I had a lot going on yesterday and I /thought/ i had posted this but it turned out I hadn't


	34. Lake

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Lake

* * *

"I've been thinking," Nana declared as she set a dish on the table. Lambo and Ipin dived for the food immediately. "It would be nice to take a vacation, right Tsu-kun? You could teach your brothers and sister how to swim."

Tsuna paused before laughing nervously, "Mama I'm not sure that's a good idea. I only learned how to swim a year ago and I had Hayato and Takeshi to teach me."

"We could invite them too," Nana added. "And of course Kyoya-kun and Ryohei-kun should come and those lovely twins that sometimes come over." Tsuna tried his hardest not to laugh at the description of Mukuro as _lovely. _"Oh! And of course we'll need to invite Enma-kun, Yuni-chan, and Byakuran-kun."

"No!" Tsuna screeched, the plate in his hands falling. Futa darted forward to catch it. "Enma is fine, he'll love it, but I am begging you not to invite Yuni and Byakuran!"

"Why not?" she questioned. "I thought they were your friends."

"They are," Tsuna assured, "but they're _horrible _when it comes to this kind of stuff. Can't we just invite Haru and Kyoko instead?"

"Well I invited the girls as well but," Nana gave a soft smile, "I called Yuni-chan and Byakuran-kun yesterday and they agreed to come. Byakuran even said he would bring his little sister for Lambo and Ipin to play with."

Tsuna let out a soft groan as he flopped back into his seat. "Byakuran is going to _drown me."_


	35. Pie

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Pie

* * *

Yuni chewed on her lip as Byakuran reached for a fork.

"I'm sure it tastes fine, Yuni-chan," Tsuna declared, tapping his fingers against the island as he watched.

Byakuran laughed, "Obviously you have your doubts since you refused to taste it first."

"It's a perfectly reasonable doubt," Tsuna answered. "The first time Chrome made a pie, I ended up in the hospital."

Yuni's eyes widened, "You don't think mine will be that bad do you?! Gamma will know what I was trying if he finds out Byakuran was sent to the hospital!"

"Hey!" Byakuran exclaimed, a forkful of pie hovering near his mouth. "A little more concern for my health rather then blondie finding out your anniversary present please!"

"You'll be fine," Yuni declared. "There's no reason to worry about you but I can't come up with a new plan in a week!"

"You're the worst. I hope this hopsitalizes me," Byakuran grumbled as he bit the food off the fork.

"Soo?" Yuni questioned, tilting forward.

Byakuran huffed, "It tastes good."


	36. Jello

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Jello

* * *

"I really have no idea how you do it," Tsuna murmured, watching as Byakuran bit off a piece of cupcake.

Byakuran spoke around the desert, crumbs falling from his mouth, "How I do what?"

Yuni made a face and lowered the hot dog she had been about to eat, "You shouldn't talk with your mouthful Byakuran. It's disgusting."

"Yuni's right about that." Tsuna said, "But I was talking about eating so much desert without losing gaining any weight. I'm always running from Reborn or trying to get someone to stop fighting but you're constantly sitting since you make Kikyo do all your work."

"Kikyo does not do _all _of my work," Byakuran objected.

Yuni gave a soft laugh, "What a funny joke, Byakuran."

* * *

**E/n: **Seriously Byakuran. What's your secret oh great dessert god?


	37. Sweet

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Sweet

* * *

"I wonder if he'll like it," Yuni murmured. One of her arms was looped through Tsuna's as they walked up the sidewalk leading to Byakuran's mansion while her other hand held a blue box with an intricate design on the top. "I've never had a strawberry cream cake."

"Sounds like something Byakuran would like," Tsuna declared with a shrug. "I bought edible marshmallow candles too."

Yuni pursed her lips before asking, "Is it strange that we bought candles and cake to celebrate you destroying him in an alternate version of our world?"

"No." Yuni looked over, catching a glimpse of an orange flash in Tsuna's eyes. "_We _kicked his ass and it saved him."

Her lips turned up a little bit and she gripped his arm tighter. "You're right."

"You brought cake!" They looked up at the squeal to see Byakuran standing in his doorway, a purple polka dotted party hat on his head and a noise maker hanging frm his lips. "Thank fuck! Kikyo refused to let me buy one and Sho-chan sided with him! No one except you guys loves me."

"Ah," Tsuna drawled, "I guess we should return the cake then, Yuni."

Byakuran whined, "You're so mean, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

* * *

**E/n: **Originally I wanted nothing about this to involve Byakuran, since the last two were also dessert prompts so they were relatively heavy on him, but he managed to pop in in the end anyway. lil shit


	38. Shiny

**RELATED TO #4: Silver**

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Shiny

* * *

"It's no fair," Byakuran cried.

Yuni fumbled, her fork falling onto her plate, before coughing out, "I shouldn't be eating cake in front of you when Kikyo made you go on a diet should I?"

"It's not about that," Byakuran murmured, his eyes locking on her chocolate cake. "However, I would appreciate a bite of-"

"No, you can't keep eating nothing but sweets," Tsuna declared as he reached out, pushing Byakuran back against his chair as the tallest went to reach for the plate. "So what's unfair if it's not about the cake?"

Byakuran was quiet for a minute before he turned away from the dessert. He made a motion towards Tsuna's hand, "That! That's not fair."

"Huh?" the remaining two said together.

"It's not fair that you two have wedding rings and I don't! Doesn't Sho-chan love me?"

Tsuna took a second to process the statement before sighing, "Byakuran, if you want to marry Shoichi you should just ask him yourself."

"That's not fair! You two didn't have to do anything to get yours!"

Yuni let out an indignant gasp. "That's not true! I had to hint about it for months and Gamma was so hung up on our age gap, and thinking that I wouldn't want to be with him when he grew older and I was still young, that I had to practically beg! The only person who didn't do anything to get their wedding was..."

Both heads turned to Tsuna.

Tsuna's wedding ring glinted in the sunlight as he paused, his glass half way to his lips, and questioned,"What?"

* * *

**E/n: **Kyoya a might have just incurred the wrath of Yuni and Byakuran simply by purposing without any cues from Tsuna.

Right so, I've had urges to write KHR a lot lately so today I'll be posting another drabble series - called "Two Pair" - and either tomorrow or next week there will be another 1827 drabble series up! I'm really sorry they aren't full series, I'm just much better with drabbles...


	39. Frozen

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Frozen

* * *

Tsuna held his hands as he guided Byakuran across the ice.

"Right, just like that," Tsuna murmured. "One in front of the other..."

Byakuran rolled his eyes. "I'm twenty five, not four. Stop talking to me like I'm a baby."

Yuni let out a laugh as she spun around them, her skates spitting ice at his ankles. "You do act like a baby though. I swear you cried when I ate the last piece of cake last week."

"Because that was the last piece of Nana's cake and I literally put my name on it!" Byakuran shot back.

"Eyes here," Tsuna answered, letting go of one of Byakuran's hands to smack his cheek lightly. When Byakuran had focused back on him he added, "And I'm not trying to treat you like a child. The last person I taught to ice skate was Lambo when he was seven."

"Tomorrow we're going for cake," Byakuran murmured as his knees wobbled. "Just normal cake, normal cake covered in marshmallows and delicious whipped cream and strawberries and absolutely no ice."

* * *

**E/n: **I had a craving for Byakuran and Tsuna


	40. Cave

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Cave

* * *

"Would it kill you to turn a light on in here?" Yuni questioned as she walked into Byakuran's office.

Byakuran laughed, tilting in his chair, "I can't act like the godfather with all the lights on Yuni-chan."

"You can't act like the godfather with a storm guardian whose allergic to cats," Tsuna declared with a roll of his eyes. "Hurry up so we can go to lunch. Futa is coming home from boarding school tonight and I need to make sure things are ready."

"It's not fair that you always complain about me spying on you," Byakuran declared as he stood up, "and yet you know my guardians allergies."

"Because he sneezes all over me whenever I take Nat-su out while I'm here!"

"Maybe you should just leave your dumb cat at home."

"He's not even a cat, he's a lion! Now hurry up and get out of this dungeon of yours."

Byakuran whistled as he threw an arm around Yuni's shoulder, "Tsunayoshi-kun is very feisty today isn't he?"

Yuni let out a soft laugh, "Perhaps you shouldn't antoganize him so much, Byakuran. He might kick your ass again."

"Low blow, Yuni-chan. Low blow."


	41. Procedure

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Procedure

* * *

Tsuna groaned as he stirred awake, an ache in his stomach and his head spinning. He went to sit up, only to feel hands push him back down.

Yuni's voice was soft as she hushed, "You shouldn't move yet. It might reopen your stitches."

"Stitches?" the words came out slurred. "Why'd I get stitches?"

"Shamal had to cut you up to get the bullet out of you remember?" There was a hand soft in his hair and he peeking one eye open to see the owner.

"Byakuran," he murmured, pushing softly against the hand. "Not an assassin. Good."

Byakuran gave a soft laugh, scratching his nails against Tsuna's scalp, "No, not an assassin."

"I'm not sure they're not the same thing with you two," Yuni murmured.

Tsuna let his eyes drift shut again as he questioned, "Kyoya and the kids?"

"Gamma is taking Ipin and Lambo back to Japan on a helicopter until we find who attacked you," Yuni reported.

Byakuran added, "I knocked Kyoya out and had Reborn take him to the cafeteria since he refused to leave you."

"That's good, that's good." Tsuna felt himself drifting. "I'm just going to go to sleep okay?"

There was a pair of soft lips, Yuni he realized, against his forehead. "We'll be here when you wake up."


	42. Complain

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Complain

* * *

"Sorry about this," Tsuna apologized as he walked up to the trios usual table at the cafe.

Byakuran looked up from his cake saying, "You're always late so I don't know why-" He stopped and blinked several times. "Tsuna is that a baby?"

"Oh!" Yuni squealed standing up to reaching for the girl in Tsuna's arms. "This must be Chrome's daughter. She's got Chrome's eyes but she's a blonde like her daddy."

Tsuna laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck now that his hands were free. "Yeah this is Arianna. Sorry about bringing her along, Chrome's at an enemy base in Paris but I had to send Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa out to Russia. Kyoya and I are watching her until one of them gets back."

Byakuran hummed as he took another bite. "Arianna huh? Ironic name."

"She's so cute," Yuni exclaimed, tickling Arianna's tummy with two of her fingers. "I can't wait to have some of my own."

The two males went still. After a moment Tsuna questioned, "Yuni is there something you needed to tell us?"

"Mhm?" She glanced up, noticing the strange looks they were giving her. "I'm not pregnant if that's what your asking. Gamma is getting older though and we'd both like to have children before he's got gray hair."

"I think you might be a little late then," Byakuran teased.

Yuni gave a small laugh before questioning, "Have you two not thought about it? I know you don't have the metaphorical biological clock like I do but still."

Tsuna tapped his fingers against the counter, "Kyoya and I have talked about adopting at some point, yeah, but Verde's breathing down my neck trying to get me to be an experiment for male pregnancy. Besides that, Kyoya isn't ready to be stuck in Italy all the time."

Byakuran spluttered, cake flying from his mouth, "Oh god, Verde Is seriously trying to make you an experiment?! That's be hilarious to see!"

"You're disgusting," Tsuna groaned, grabbing a napkin to wipe the food now covering his shirt away. "You're a grown man and there's more food coming from your mouth then Arianna's."

"Well excuse me for finding the image of you pregnant hilarious."

Yuni spoke softly, "What about you Byakuran?"

"Mhm?" Byakuran hummed around the fork in his mouth.

"Have you and Shoichi talked about kids?"

There was a pop as he pulled the utensil out and shook his head. "We haven't talked about it but that's mostly because we both know it'd be a bad idea. A kid raised by Shoichi and I would probably be some kind of super genius. Things get more complicated when Shoichi's alliance is to the Vongola and not the Millefiore. Besides, I'm pretty sure I signed something saying I wasn't allowed to reproduce when you guys got me released from Vendicare."

When he noticed the looks they were giving him, Byakuran sighed, "I don't even want kids guys. I'll just spoil yours rotten."

Tsuna gave a soft laugh, the tension around them dispelling, "I think Mukuro already has any children I have covered if the way he treats Arianna is any indication."

* * *

**E/n: **For those of you who didn't figure it out from the "blonde hair" part - Arianna's father is Ken and her mother is obviously Chrome.

She's in number...52 of Like a Boss I believe.


	43. Mission

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Mission

* * *

Byakuran's hands slammed against Tsuna's desk. He startled at the sound, turning to look up at the other. Before Tsuna could say anything, Byakuran growled, "Take him off."

"Take who off what?" Tsuna answered, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Shoichi! Take him off the recon mission!" Byakuran growled. "He can't even be in his lab without being hurt. Sending him into a room of mafioso is bound to get him hurt, kidnapped, or both! They all know he's smarter then all of their scientists."

"I can't just not let him go," Tsuna argued. "It's in the Vongola alliance treaty that we have to do the exhibit. It's an older design of Shoichi's so he'll explain it to them while Spanner continues work on the new stuff."

"Send Spanner instead."

Tsuna ruffled his hair before answering, "I _can't! _You know how Spanner is, once he's started on the new version he barely remembers the basics of the old one!"

"Take Shoichi off it," Byakuran repeated.

Tsuna pursed his lips before answering, "No. I'm sorry Byakuran but he's a Vongola and I need his help."

Byakuran gave a cold laugh as he pushed himself away, "That's what it always comes down to isn't it?"

"What?"

"That he's a Vongola and not a Millefiore," Byakuran sneered. "I'm so sick of the both of you acting like I have no say in matters regarding him just because he's not in my familga."

"Byakuran-"

"Shut up!" Byakuran snapped. Tsuna stepped back, his eyes widening. "Just shut up, Tsuna! Kyoya and Gamma are strong and you and Yuni can send them in the line of fire all you want, but Shoichi isn't and I don't appreciate not having a say in his possible death!"

Before Tsuna could say anything else, he turned and stormed from the room.


	44. Stray

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Stray

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he directed Byakuran down the alley, his phone pressed against his ear. He kept it there until they came to a halt in front of Yuni and the girl climbed in.

"I can't believe you," Tsuna declared, turning in his seat to face her.

She pouted, "It was an honest mistake!"

"You're three miles from the store," Byakuran added, glancing around as he drove forward.

"Fine so _maybe_ it wasn't."

Tsuna looked around before asking, "How did you manage to get lost in the shadiest part of town without leaving a trail of bodies?"

Yuni smiled sweetly, tilting her head, "Do you not think I can drag a body by myself Tsunayoshi?"

He stared at her for a minute before pursing his lips and turning away from her.

Her laugh twinkled in the backseat.


	45. Spineless

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Spineless

* * *

"Pardon the intrusion, Don Vongola~"

Tsuna groaned as he heard the sing song voice, letting his head fall into the pile of paper in front of him.

On the other side of the desk, Nono chuckled and made a motion with his hands, "Come in, Mr. Millefiore, Ms. Giglio Nero."

"We won't be here very long," Yuni declared as she stepped into the room.

Tsuna let out an even louder groan at the words.

Byakuran said, "If it's not too much of a pain, could we borrow Tsunayoshi-kun for a while? Since he has to return to Japan soon, we wanted to take him out to lunch at least once."

"I don't wanna go with you," Tsuna grunted. "The last time we went to a restaurant together I couldn't taste anything for weeks."

"Well that was your fault, actually," Yuni answered. "You didn't listen to me when I told you not to order that sandwich."

"Oh go away, Yuni."

There was a twinkling laugh from the female before Nono declared, "Now, Tsuna, you should go. You might be a carefree seventeen year old now but soon enough you'll have responsibilities you can't get away from."

"If you think this is carefree, you really should spend more time with my siblings," Tsuna grumbled. He pushed himself off, running a hand through his hair. "Fine then. I'll be back soon, grandpa."

"Have fun."

As Byakuran laid his arm across Tsuna's shoulders, the brunette called over his shoulders, "That's impossible with this idiot."

Byakuran pouted, poking Tsuna's cheek with one finger, "How rude, Tsunayoshi-kun."


	46. Hint

**Triple Layered Sky**

**Prompt: **Hint

* * *

"You're an idiot," Yuni chided, slapping Byakuran's hand away and taking the puzzle piece he dropped. "Look at the colors! It's obviously doesn't match the yellow."

Byakuran puffed his cheeks out, throwing his hands over his head, "Well I'm colorblind. What do you expect from me?"

Yuni rolled her eyes, tossing the piece back at him, "The kind you have makes them look completely different! I was with you when Kikyo made you go to get checked because you kept asking Zakuro why he was using sun flames."

"It was an honest mistake I swear!"

Tsuna ground his teeth together before interrupting, "Look guys, I appreciate you waiting rather then running off without me but I seriously have to get my homework done. So could you just shut up for a while."

Byakuran whistled, "Well look at Tsunayoshi-kun getting all angry with us, Yuni."

She placed her hands on her cheeks and fake swooned, "So handsome."

His eye twitched, "You are both so lucky a pencil is the only thing in my hand."

"You see this!" Byakuran exclaimed, pointing to Tsuna. "My eyes are already messed up and now Tsunayoshi-kun is threatening to blind me."

* * *

**E/n: **Albinos frequently have other issues with their eyes and since Byakuran is definitively albino with the white hair and purple eyes, I thought it might be good to do something a bit new that would make some of you guys feel a bit included (assuming any of you are colorblind?). I have Byakuran a slightly rarer form of it called Protanopia which makes everything very yellow and blue.

In other new: Wednesday update might be up late. On account of me going Trick or Treating and therefore not being around for more then a few hours, I am going to be posting all of Wednesdays stories - you guys and Seven Deadly Kids - as well as Counsel Me and Like a Boss for Thursday.


End file.
